Monsieur, c'est votre fils qui brûle !
by Nahida
Summary: Chat Noir hurlait. Chat Noir brûlait. Debout, vif, les traits déchirés par la souffrance.


\- Je ne veux pas renoncer à ma promesse mais... Je ne peux pas continuer à mettre notre fils en danger.

Gabriel Agreste avait failli abandonner. Lui qui avait connu un succès mondial en tant que styliste grâce à ses efforts acharnés, il avait été sur le point de tout laisser tomber en tant que Papillon. Usé d'affronter sans cesse Ladybug et Chat Noir. Effondré d'avoir mis sa dernière famille en danger sans résultats. Adrien. Son fils. La seule chose qui avait encore de la valeur à ses yeux.

Gabriel avait songé à laisser son miraculous de côté, à cesser ses veines tentatives en vue de ramener sa femme à la vie. À faire son deuil, après ces trois longues années. À côté du corps de sa femme, il avait dit adieu. Définitivement adieu cette fois, il avait pensé.

\- Nuruu, je renonce à toi.

Suite à cela, il avait fait sa première apparition publique depuis la disparition de sa femme. Sur le moment, il n'avait pas réfléchi à la portée de son geste. Il désirait seulement voir son fils et le prendre dans ses bras.

Il avait oublié la sensation que cela faisait de tenir un être humain contre soi, la sensation d'avoir son enfant dans ses bras. La sensation d'un petit corps chaud près du sien lui rappelait des moments si heureux que ça lui faisait presque mal. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux qu'au moment où il les rouvrit. Les flashs des appareils photos le ramenèrent brusquement à la réalité. Son corps devenu tendu poussa peut-être son fils à rompre leur étreinte. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Si Gabriel cru voir de l'espoir se refléter dans les yeux verts, il ignorait ce que les yeux d'Emilie pouvaient voir dans les siens.

A partir du moment où ils avaient rompu leur étreinte, le styliste s'était senti de plus en plus fatigué. Les questions des journalistes, les lumières des flashs, garder une expression neutre, se retenir de crier, se retenir de détaler chez lui comme un misérable lapin. Une fois éloigné du podium, dans le hall presque vide, il sentait qu'il respirait mieux. Adrien et lui n'avaient échangés directement aucune parole, le jeune homme se contentait de le suivre, légèrement derrière lui, le frôlant à peine de temps en temps. Sentir la présence de son fils le rassurait plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer.

Quelqu'un l'attendait, faisant si ostensiblement mine du contraire que c'en était flagrant. Audrey Bourgeois, la femme qui l'avait grandement aidé lorsqu'il n'était qu'un jeune styliste débutant empli de rêves et d'illusions. La femme qu'il avait admirée pendant longtemps. Il avait toujours cru que la méchanceté rendait puissant, le pouvoir du Papillon en étant l'illustration la plus flagrante. Mais en la revoyant ainsi, il se mettait à douter. Pas longtemps. Trop peu longtemps peut-être.

\- Ma chère Audrey, on m'a informé du malentendu inexcusable dont tu as été victime.

Il s'inclina et lui fit un baisemain, comme avant.

\- Audrey Bourgeois ne peut être assise qu'au rang qui est le sien, le premier rang.

Elle lui répondit qu'il en faisait trop, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir que ça signifiait qu'il en avait dit juste ce qu'il fallait. D'autres personnes se joignirent à eux et la conversation dévia rapidement sur jeune fille qui avait réalisé le chapeau que portait Adrien. Marinette Dupain-Cheng s'il ne s'abusait. Il ne rata pas le changement de comportement de son fils depuis l'arrivée de la collégienne. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui prévoir des cours d'éducation sexuelle, il ne tenait pas à devenir grand-père avant l'heure. Lui qui se sentait déjà dépassé par son seul rôle de père.

Au moment où il se serait le moins attendu, le jour où il avait décidé d'arrêter d'être le Papillon : il y eu Queen Bee. Ou plutôt Chloé Dubois, qui n'avait aucun scrupule à dévoiler sa véritable identité pour un bref instant de gloire. Avec elle vint une chance unique d'akumatiser un possesseur de miraculous.

Gabriel fut attiré plus vite qu'un papillon à la vue d'une flamme.

Pressé de rentrer à son manoir pour s'emparer de sa cible, il entraina son fils avec lui à leur limousine, faisant fi de ses protestations. Sur le chemin, il sentait l'hostilité d'Adrien grimper crescendo, mais n'en avait cure.

C'est pour son bonheur que je fais tout ça.

C'est ce qu'il pensait. C'est ce qu'il essayait de croire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espéré, les combats continuèrent durant des mois et des mois. Plus le temps avançait, plus, poussé par l'urgence, il prenait des risques de plus en plus grands. Pour Paris, pour Ladybug et Chat Noir, pour lui, pour son fils. Son fils qui s'éloignait de lui jours après jours.

C'est pour son bonheur que je fais tout ça. C'est ce qu'il se disait. C'est ce qu'il croyait de moins en moins. Puis vint ce jour. Ce jour où il les vainquit, enfin. Ce jour qu'il avait attendu avec tant d'impatience...

\- Envole-toi petit akuma, et noirci son cœur.

À partir du moment où le papillon maléfique entra en contact avec sa cible. Papillon pouvait voir à travers ses yeux. Il ressentait aussi vaguement ses émotions. La douleur et la colère d'un artiste de cirque ayant raté sa première représentation suite au trucage de la part d'un de ses concurrents. Il comprenait. La souffrance est universelle.

Il n'attendait pas grand-chose de sa victime du jour. Il regardait le combat comme un fan de foot, supportant obstinément une mauvaise équipe, regarde un match perdu d'avance. Pourtant...

Chat Noir hurlait.

Chat Noir brûlait.

Debout, vif, les traits déchirés par la souffrance. Il y avait dans l'air une odeur de viande. Comme un douloureux rappel que les humains étaient également des animaux et par conséquent pouvaient être à tout moment mangés. Par les flammes. Par la mort.

Brisée par les coups, détransformée, Ladybug-Marinette rampait vers lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais il serait bientôt trop tard.

Derrière elle, Volpina éclata d'un rire cruel. Elle avait réussi à voler le miraculous du renard à Alya Césaire et avait pu aider l'akumatisé du jour. Adossée à l'un des dernier pilliers encore debout, elle jouait distraitement à lancer et à rattraper ensuite avec sa main les boucles d'oreille de Ladybug. Encore quelques instants et ils n'auraient plus qu'à ramasser la bague de Chat Noir.

\- Papillon !

Le super-vilain se tourna vers elle, un masque en forme de Papillon apparu, signe que son chef pouvait à présent entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Monsieur, ha ha ! C'est votre fils qui brule !

Elle se remit à rire plus fort.


End file.
